Lucky Tardy
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: "Kuncimu?"/ "Errr … i- iya."/ "Ambillah."/ "I-iya. Terima kasih."/ Ini hanyalah sebuah fic super pendek sederhana./ Enjoy! RnR, CnC!/ Don't like don't read!/ Hint of Romance./ AsuCaga FTW!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliation.

Standard warning for rated-K+ fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

**Lucky Tardy **

By : Naw d Blume

000

Cagalli Hibiki; seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun kurang tujuh belas jam, tampak berlari-lari kecil dari area parkir motor menuju gedung fakultasnya. Rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai terkena angin sepoi pagi hari. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah. Dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka; keluar uap putih tipis. Tas selempangnya berguncang-guncang. Di tangan kanannya, ia menggenggam kunci motornya.

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima menit. Ia sudah terlambat lima menit!

_Tap … tap … tap._

Ia menghentikan larinya ketika ia tiba di gedung fakultasnya. Di depannya, sebuah sosok yang tak lagi asing baginya tampak.

Rambut birunya sedikit acak-acakan. Jaket jeansnya berlambang sebuah huruf 'Z' putih di salah bagian bawah kanan punggungnya. Dan tas selempang hitam dengan tali yang panjang. Sepatunya, seperti biasa adalah _sneakers_ biru tua. Cara berjalannya tegas.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Athrun Zala, mahasiswa yang satu angkatan di atas Cagalli.

Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang berhasil menjerat sang gadis _blonde_ dalam pesona dirinya.

Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang hingga kini belum berani diajak berbincang oleh sang gadis.

Cagalli merasakan darahnya dipompa oleh jantung dengan cepat. Bibirnya merekah kecil karena bahagia. Genggaman tangannya pada kunci motor dieratkannya. Kemudian, dengan cepat, ia berjalan melewati pemuda bernama Athrun Zala itu dan menuju tangga terdekat.

_Tap … tap … tap._

Ketika ia tiba di lantai dua, ia mendesah lega. Dapat ia lihat dari sisi matanya Athrun yang berjalan menuju tangga. Ia kemudian berniat memasukkan kunci motornya ke dalam tas selempangnya ketika kunci itu meluncur keluar dari tangannya; terjatuh di pinggir tangga. Dan….

_Pluk_.

Kunci motor itu jatuh dengan selamat di lantai satu; tepat di depan mata Athrun.

Cagalli melompat-lompat menuruni tangga untuk mengambil kuncinya. Tak jauh darinya, Athrun dengan tergesa pun berjalan menuju titik di mana kuncinya tergeletak. Ketika ia tiba di lantai satu, Athrun telah menggenggam kuncinya; mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyerahkan sang kunci pada Cagalli.

Ia bertanya, "kuncimu?"

"Errr … i- iya," jawab Cagalli pelan. Di kepalanya, ia menyumpah-nyumpah dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba gagap di depan sang pemuda berambut biru itu.

Athrun tersenyum kecil, "ambillah."

"I-iya. Terima kasih," Cagalli berucap seraya mengambil kuncinya dari telapak tangan Athrun.

Dalam beberapa detik, ada aliran listrik di tangannya. Ia bertatap-tatapan dengan pemuda berambut biru itu untuk sesaat sebelum ia segera berbalik dan melompati anak tangga dua-dua; berusaha mencapai lantai dua dengan lebih cepat.

000

'_Aku berbicara dengannya! Ya ampun. Aku juga menyentuh tangannya!'_ Cagalli histeris di dalam kepalanya.

Siapa menyangka, di pagi yang dingin itu ia bisa merasakan kehangatan. Siapa menyangka, di pagi yang dingin itu seorang Cagalli berbincang dengan seorang Athrun. Siapa sangka, beberapa patah kata dari Athrun bisa membuatnya sebahagia itu; meskipun ia tentu tak akan mengakuinya pada Milly dan Lacus.

Cagalli membuka pintu kelasnya setengah sadar. Separuh kesadarannya tengah terbang ke Lala Land; sindrom gadis yang dirundung penyakit bernama 'cinta'. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia di pojok kelas. Ia tak menyadari tatapan horor yang diberikan teman-teman satu kelasnya. Ia pun tak menyadari adanya aura panas di meja dosen.

Tanpa beban apapun, gadis berambut pirang itu duduk kemudian bertumpu tangan.

"Cagalli Yula Athha," suara gelegar menyebut namanya, "_keep off that goofy expression on your face and please tell us the reason of your tardiness this time_."

Cagalli mendongak; kini kesadarannya telah kembali seutuhnya. Di sebelah meja dosen, seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan kaca mata berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang sedikit mengerikan. Natharle Badguirel, dosen bahasa inggris yang terkenal killer.

"Miss Badguirel, _I'm sorry. I didn't meant to_…," ucap Cagalli berusaha meminta maaf atas kelakuannya.

Hmmm, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Tapi, paling tidak, harinya yang panjang telah dimulai dengan sebuah keberuntungan kecil.

000

END

000

Sebuah one-shot kecil sebagai selingan di antara multi-chapter lainnya untuk kalian. Maaf jika kurang menghibur.

So, review?


End file.
